Sense of Famil(iarit)y
by pinkiedoll
Summary: He was little less than an optimist, but always held a smile. His tendencies, and oblivious nature becoming the target of an investigation long before his years. What type of past did Tsuna have before he forgot that night, and why is the shadow always following him? What did he do (if anything) wrong? (R27/Family!Dark! AU) (R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**Pinkie's Part: Trying my hand at a Family!R27 by request of Silent-Melody2413.**

**Beta'd by the awesome DarkIceAngelFlare. Drop a review on your way out; so I know if I should continue this. Ciao Ciao**

**Pinkie Out.**

**xx**

**Chapter: Memoirs of Silence**

In the distance, an off-key tune plays from the steeple of a prestigious elementary school. The warmth of the sun is being depleted through the arrival of shadowed clouds. Bright orange-red hues bleed into the pastel lavenders and roses. In the wake of this gentle-toned dusk, a lone figured moved in a state of play. Stars began to peak just over the horizon and dusty honey-glazed eyes swept across the now vacant playground. The haunting laughter of children long gone sent whispers through the wind.

Dried tears felt sticky upon a certain child's face. Stubborn locks of his chestnut hair stuck up in wild directions, as they brushed against dirty cheeks; the child mirrored the ideas of play as the night progressed.

Stars draped across the sky like a change of backdrop in a play; thoughts whirled within the child's mind, not fully displayed in those frightened eyes as the street light came on. The child sighed, a sad sound that resonated with each beat of his heart.

He hoped that tonight would be different. That maybe - just maybe - his mother would come for him. That her short bob of hair would glint in the moonlight, and her smile would let him know that everything would be alright. He hoped, that the warmth in her voice would return, that the harsh words she had flung at him were just because of the alcohol; not because she actually felt that way about him.

The small boy brushed the sand from his knees as he stood; deciding to take the long trek home - or rather the shell of what once was his sanctuary.

Let's rewind a little: this tale in which is spun has quite a past, beginning with one gentle woman called Nana and her lover, Iemitsu. The couple was youthful and very much in love. A steadfast courting had begun and ended with a marriage and a lovely baby boy. The home in which had they settled was quaint and cozy - just like their new family.

However:

Iemitsu was pulled away by his employer, his presence beginning to be scarce, if there was any type of presence at all. Nana had done her best to remain cheerful as her husband mirrored that in trying to keep in touch at least once or twice a week.

This routine had settled into the household fine - until one phone call had shadowed everything in sorrow. His father had been murdered - after taking on a special promotion from his employer.

Tsuna did not understand at the time what a hit was. His childish mind was unable to wrap around the comprehension of someone dying. He had imagine his father being punched, and that had been the extent. He hadn't understood the extent of his mother's tears, and tried everything he could to assist her in smiling.

Tsuna did not know what had pulled the light from his mother's eyes; the cold gaze that she allowed to linger on his form was something that caused his entire being to shiver. Being only six, he had never known what hatred was.

Nana had seemed normal for the following months that led up to her binge drinking. The murder of her husband had proved too much for her to handle. The bottle offered her a means of escape, and she - grief stricken as she was - took the hands of the dark liquid and indulged in the numbness it granted her. The woman's focus shifted more onto the numbness of her heart, to coddle the memories trapped inside it, rather than give it to the little boy who so desperately wanted to be let in: to be loved by his mother.

Her harsh words of his uselessness bit into him deeply. The latest event, which had driven him to the nearest park - would haunt him forever.

The soft scuttles of his shoes against the chilled concrete echoed along the empty streets. Tsuna made his way through the maze of outer walls, his eyes cast downward. The tips of his sneakers were worn, and he curled his toes to fit his growing feet into them. He made do with what he had, so he would not have to bother his mother.

He held her on a pedestal, wanting nothing more than her happiness. The child pulled a small set of keys from his shorts pocket. His steps slowed as he found himself on the porch just before his door. He took a deep breath before he let the keys go into the slot. He twisted his wrist gently, but the satisfying click of the lock becoming unarmed never sounded. The child pushed the door open, the atmosphere of the home now uncomfortable. The suffocating silence now fully encompassed the young boy.

He stepped into the threshold of the house, removing his shoes and placing his feet onto the stair into the home. He looked around the empty home, not hearing a single life form throughout the place. His blood ran cold as he proceeded into the house. He made his way up the stairs, his fingers finding the railing unfamiliar.

A single light was visible beneath his mother's door. He placed a shaky palm onto the wood, pressing lightly against the surface.

It swung open slowly, and the sight before him was drowned out by the shaken sobs that ripped through his small form. He sank to his knees, his arms splaying out before him, to catch him in his cries.

Nana lay motionless on the floor, the red from both her blood and her last drink trailing from her lips, which were turned upwards in a peaceful smile. A photo of her late husband was clenched in her fist. Her glazed eyes stared off into a non-existent distance.

Tsuna made his way over to his mother by way of crawling. His tears blurred his sight as he lifted a small palm to her cheek. It was cold to the touch, and now the child understood the difference between sleeping and death. The child curled into a ball next to his mother's unmoving body, as if the small amount of body heat he would give off would allow her cold heart to begin beating once more.

The child fell into a fitful sleep, his hiccups shaking him more than the chilled spring air. Sweet dreams tried to pry their way into his damaged state of being; giving him hopes of a loving family once more, giving the young boy some sort of dream to believe in.

Unfortunately, when the young boy would wake, there would be no such miracles. For this was the reality of the situation: he was now orphaned. The soul of Nana was now dancing in the moonlight with her beloved, her happiness swimming in her eyes with no last thought of on the little boy she left behind.

(SilverLinings)

Sunlight crept into dingy curtains. The uninteresting color of gray spread into pale yellows. Specks of sunlight drifted into the room; the veil of light releasing the chains of slumber from a certain sleeping figure. The flutter of eyelids was silenced by the promise of something more sweet in which to dream. However, brows scrunched together as a body began to stir.

A young form tossed and turned in his bed. The familiar warmth of blankets and pillows was now his only form of reality. The tainted color red, was everywhere. Painting the walls of his subconscious with the horrid memories of how he had found his mother. A sideways glance on the cliché white nightstand, allowed the young boy to see that it was roughly ten minutes to his scheduled time to wake up. He sighed and pushed his covers off, and made his way through the usual routine to prepare himself for school.

His untameable tufts of caramel hair stuck up in all directions, his face round with the slightest hints of baby fat. He pulled open the door to the hallway and made his way to the shared bathroom of the orphanage floor. The symphony of yawns that greeted him when he opened the door to the dimly lit room was familiar in a simple manner. He spared a gentle smile as he fell into place near one of the other boys at the sink. He found his toothbrush, and began to scrub the surface of his enamel.

"Good Morning, Tsuna-kun!"

The voice was from a hyperactive teen, his usual greetings being responded to in the same manner as he climbed into the shower. Most of the boys in the bathroom turned a blind eye to this male, but Tsuna knew better.

He raised his eyebrows in response, not wanting the minty suds to drop from his lips. He spat into a cup before rinsing it out and trying to flatten his gravity defying hair. He watched the others leaving, the footfalls fading away as the room filled with steam from the older male's shower. The silence was drowned out by the drone of continuously falling water. Tsuna turned his attention elsewhere as he peered into the mirror; he was a little disappointed in the sullen look that came across his features. He had been given the privilege to go to the local school instead of staying enrolled in the orphanage's home school. Tsuna raised his gaze to look more intently at himself; he persuaded a natural smile to his lips. The simple upturning of flesh created an entirely new person. He allowed his teeth to peak out from the edges of his lips; the smile was bright but not overwhelming.

He nodded his approval, making it his goal to share that expression with at least one person today. He placed his toothbrush back into its tin before he splashed some water on his face and made his way out of the room. He slowly made his way back to his bedroom; once he was there, his movements mimicked their usual routine. He pulled parts of his uniform together before stripping down and clothing himself in the Nami-chuu uniform. He grasped his book bag and stepped out of his room once more.

He paused, only to sigh; the reality of his situation settling in like it did every morning. He closed his door and headed down the hall to the stairs where he descended. His footsteps were light, but he held his head high. The practiced expression he developed slipped onto his face as he turned into the threshold of the kitchen.

"Ohaiyo, Mia-san."

The words were polite, and Tsuna was greeted with a warm smile as an elderly woman turned towards his voice. He walked up to her, and grasped the plate of omelettes from her. She thanked him in a small whisper before turning back to the stove to continue cooking. She gestured to the counter, where the brunette male saw a brown sack. He smiled when he saw his name. Mia's packed lunches were the absolute best. He picked up the sack, kissing the old woman on the cheek before he toed into his shoes.

"I'm heading out!"

He pulled his bag over his head and let it rest across his chest. He turned his gaze towards the road and began to briskly walk in the direction of the school. He wanted this year to be better; he had new opportunities; he had a plan - one he hoped would not fail.

"Have a nice day, Tsu-nii."

His gaze fell onto his fellow companion. A small child, no older than six, stared up at him. His liking for cows was evident through the jumpsuit he wore. His untamed black hair puffed up in an afro. Tsuna passed him, dropping his hand onto the hair, tousling it slightly.

"Thank you, Lambo. I'll see you soon, okay?"

The child nodded, a smile on his face as he waddled into the gates that Tsuna abandoned. He did not turn to gaze down the road until he was certain the child had made it into the gates safely. He smiled as he saw the black puff climb the stairs to the large house. He sighed, the smile still in place, as he made his way down the road once more. He shook his head, hoisted his bag higher and inclined his head at the tender elderly seated near the shop windows.

He missed how they were silent as he passed, almost in shock to see the Sawada boy smiling. But their returning grins were motivation to the brunette youth. He couldn't allow that to go to waste. He kept the gentle smile on his face, his path chosen. He continued to walk, his head in the clouds, as he tried to put his plan into action.

His thinking face left his innocence on display. This face was in the process of being seen by a certain stranger. The scene shifted; the youth continued to wander down the road, his destination merely a block away now. The steps of the other quickened slightly after a quick glance at the watch on the delicate wrist. The stranger made a brief sweep over the form before brushing any ideas of danger off. Although a slight tinge of recognition flitted through his eyes, he pushed the thought off as he looked both ways on the street before deciding to cross.

The man pulled his fedora over his eyes to try and block out the bright light from his eyes. He tucked his hands into his slacks pockets and began to venture in the opposite direction. He huffed in slight annoyance as he pulled a packet of papers from his pocket, his eyes scanning the page; the documentation was that of several missing children.

A silent vow of justice crossed his features as he made his way into a small cafe. A cheerful voice greeted him as he smirked slightly, flicking his fedora to reveal his obsidian eyes. He twirled one of his sideburns as he ordered an espresso, and then seated himself at one of the booths at a window. He spread his documents across the table, and began to reread them as he had many years before. The updated information was nowhere near helpful but he continued.

He looks through the window, in the direction of the middle school, but brushes the thought off.

"Couldn't be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkie's Part: Hello there, since a few people have shown an interest in this, I think I may as well continue with this. Updates may be at random times, due to writer's block on my other story Monochromatic Sun. Please let me know what you think n.n**

**Beta'd by the ever kind CoffeePocky n.n**

**Enough of my rambles;**

**onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter: There Was A Knock**

A routine had unintentionally settled into the continuous rise and fall of the sun. Many days passed and the innocent brunette was all but oblivious to the watchful eyes that followed his every movement, down to the slightest twitch of skin. Almost as if those eyes were frightened to miss anything at all. The ability to take in every detail was something the man prided himself in, as he was at the top of his line of work.

This certain game of cat and mouse had begun a little over three weeks ago, and the man in black had not known what had come over him. Something in the pit of his stomach had told him what he was doing was in fact just. His careful gaze scrutinized the retreating form of the young male as he made his way to the middle school day after day.

Those obsidian eyes never missed the skip in the youth's steps, and the unmistakable mask of a smile that the brunette put up. How exactly at 8:25 in the morning each day, on the dot the male would round the corner, check his watch and hop into a healthy jog the rest of the way to the school after tucking his book-bag closer to his form.

The man knew not of why the boy did the things that he did, and he had made no effort to make contact with him, though he had a very strong feeling that any type of conversation may help him in discovering the whereabouts of the several missing children in the area of the passed ten years.

He had taken a temporary residency in the small cafe that stood cattycorner to the school's main street. His paperwork left in it's folder, resting on the table before him as he sipped his beverage slowly. The innocence that radiated off the boy was one that could not be rivalled, however, it felt almost uncanny.

The man lifted his wrist and glanced at his watch. The gentle tick tick of the moving parts of his watch seemed to echo in the quiet of the cafe. He ordered another beverage, making small talk with the waitress before he turned back to his work. Several pages of text were drawn out from the manilla folder, a quick glance caused the ghost of a headache to begin to pulse in the man's skull. The documentation was the same as ever, save for the add on of names from more children that had gone missing in the passed month. That fact alone made him grit his teeth painfully, after the location was discovered to have been right under his nose, he pulled himself together shortly after; his hand covering his eyes.

He swept the bleariness from lack of sleep from his coals before glancing back down at the documents before him. He knew all of this information like the back of his hand. His filing cabinet back at his hotel room was filled to the brim with notes he had painstakingly put together. His frustration solely began to rise again, but he kept his composed mask in place without an issue, as he had been taught.

He sighed, pulling his fedora from his head to run his hands through the spiky mess of his hair. His hand made a roundabout and came to rest on his cheek. He propped his head up on his hand as he continued to scan the words on the page. The ink seeming to make the words run into one another. His free hand was pulling at the curls of his sideburns, it was a nervous tick, and it was a habit that he could not break. The top of the new document was the same as all the others.

Assignment Summary

Assignment: Find Missing Children; Confidential Information Listed

Beginning date October 14;

Reports of children that have gone missing from their homes after being under the care of one Myou Angelou, (alias presumably) under the impression that the woman was a good caretaker (babysitter). Many of the parents would return home after using her services thrice and find that their children's beds were empty and a large chunk of money had been moved to an undisclosed bank account that cannot be tracked.

Priority: Find Missing Children, bring suspect into custody alive if at all applicable.

The report began like any of the others, and the same priority was listed. Being a detective was exhausting, and even though the man in black had done his absolute best, all trails ran cold once they reached the small town of Namimori, Japan. A sigh slipped passed his lips as he gathered the pages together. He could not help but feel as though the person who had hired him was withholding information from him, and that just royally pissed him off.

He began to write out leads that he was willing to dismiss as of current, however, his mind kept drifting back to the brunette youth he had been watching. He put his pen down, looking out of the cafe window at the midafternoon hustle and bustle of people in the marketplace. He sighed, and then went back to writing.

When the man happened to glance back up, he was less than surprised that many hours had elapsed since he had arrived early that morning. He checked his watch, and counted down from sixty. His apprehension rose, however, when a familiar head of hair did not come down the road he was watching. He sipped at his drink as he waited.

Minutes ticked by, and the man downed the rest of his drink, gathered his papers and dropped a couple of bills onto the table. He bid his farewell to the waitress, who was more than happy to receive attention from the handsome stranger. The man placed his fedora back onto his head, and exited the cafe. His footsteps were stealthily quiet, despite the heavy soles on his leather patent shoes as he stalked up the road towards the school.

The trek was longer than the man had been anticipating, especially seeing the good natured jog his current subject had participated in each day. The man thanked the gods that he was in shape, for fear that he may have keeled over if he hadn't been. He rounded a corner, and then he did his best to ensure that expression remained neutral.

He continued walking, his hands in his pockets as he passed his subject, chatting animatedly with a raven haired male. Judging by the bag slung over his shoulder, the other youth was either a part of the kendo club or the baseball team. The man in black continued to saunter down the road after passing the pair. He would be sure to mark that down in his notes.

He had an odd sense of relief when he saw that the petite brunette youth was with someone, and not alone. The ghost of a memory stirred, but being how stubborn the man was, he forcefully pushed this thought to the back of his mind. The fedora wearing man continued down the road, and almost as if on cue, his cell phone vibrated from his front breast pocket of his suit vest.

He reached into the pocket gracefully, and without a glance at the caller ID screen, he flipped it open and pressed the receiver to his ear. He had dismissed the looks that he gained from some of the straggling school populace as he answered in Italian. He smirked when he was responded to with a sigh and the voice of his partner filled his ears.

"Ah, Chaos, Fon... to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Another exasperated sigh filled his ears, and he fought the urge to smirk. The voice responded, asking him if he had received the updated information for his current case, to which he grumbled incoherently. There was full hearted, friendly chortle, and then-

"Ne, Reborn, I'll be coming up to Naminori shortly to assist you. Have you been eating right?"

The man in black, Reborn went quiet, his expression incredulous; -though the other male on the other line would not have been able to view it- which earned him yet another sigh. Reborn smiled, the motion similar only to the edges of his mouth turning upwards slightly. The conversation between Reborn and his partner continued on friendly terms for roughly fifteen minutes before it came to a close, a sarcastic retort marking the end of it.

"Ah, _Maman _Fon, eh? Yes, mother, I'll be fine, no need to rush."

The phone call was relatively short, and Reborn had turned on his heel to go in the opposite direction. He was mildly suprised when the duo of his subject and his friend were still in the proximity. He had tilted his head slightly, and was more than amused when he made slight eye contact with the small brunette youth. The pale complexion dropping at least two more shades when they viewed the obsidian coals the were shadowed. The dark emphasized merely by the setting sun in the distance, he narrowed his eyes with his smirk, waiting to see the reaction of the youth.

Tsuna turned quickly towards his friend, and his amber eyes were wide. His back faced towards the stranger. The raven looked down at his friend and raised an eyebrow in concern before dropping an arm over his shoulders. His eyes glazing lazily over the stranger, who had put his hands in his pockets, shrugged and started walking away.

"Ne, Tsuna, let's stop by my dad's sushi shop on the way to your house." The raven haired teen couldn't help but feel suspicious at the man in black's actions. He felt unnerved, and then looked back down at his little friend.

Tsuna nodded, and then turned to look back at the stranger who had just glared at him, seeing his retreating form made him feel slightly better, and he smiled up at his tall friend.

"Thanks Yamamoto, you're like an older brother figure, who doesn't terrorize me. I appreciate it!"

The raven haired teen merely laughed and put his hands behind his head. A genuine smile flitted across Tsuna's face as it split into a grin. The two youths began to follow the same direction the stranger had been headed, deciding to take a short cut in lieu of their usual path, considering the awkward indirect contact they had just experienced.

Unfortunately that had been their one mistake that day. Careful eyes watched them from afar, and then made a move. Reborn stepped out from behind the tree he had been leaning against, hoping that it would deter the teen's route in progress, and thankfully it had.

The two had scurried across the street to gain distance in between themselves and the man in black. Their nervous gazes lingered on him, before Yamamoto pulled his cell phone from his pockets and dialled his father. With the comfort of an adult on the other line, the boys made their way to the sushi shop, leaving the detective to look down the road they had almost taken.

He had pulled his own cell phone and dialled the local police department, his voice was clipped and cold when the other line picked up.

"We've got a body here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Another chapter for you lovely people! I'm glad that some find this interesting! It gives me more to do!**

**Beta'd by DarkIceAngelFlare and CoffeePocky; because they are awesome.**

**Drop a review on your way out**

**Onward.**

**xx**

**Chapter: Evasive Action**

The continuous transition of blue to red and then back to blue bathed the scene before two men in an ominous light. The frustrated expression that flickered across Reborn's face lay on display; his usual mask in shatters as he glared at the sight before him. There was a slightly shorter male standing a couple of feet behind him, snapping photos for Forensics and jotting down the injuries which were visible. The male was the deputy officer who had responded from the call to dispatch. After catching a sideways glance of the glare that was settled onto Reborn's face, he shied away slightly from him. The distinct furrow of his brows caused his handsome face to scrunch up in an almost appalling manner.

"Detective?"

The voice that broke the silence was hesitant, and the male who had spoken nearly reeled back when obsidian eyes flicked into his direction. He could feel the scrutinizing look sinking through his form and into his bones. He gulped slightly, and then went stiff once more.

Releasing a sigh, Reborn released the younger male from his gaze. He tilted his fedora slightly before turning fully to face the deputy. His well tailored suit hugging him as he swivelled on his heel and leaned forward slightly, his eyes daring the other to accuse him of lying.

"I found him this way... I was the one who called dispatch. Get the cleaning crew out here and get this shit cleaned up."

The deputy nodded, and raised his radio to his lips. The words that were spoken went in one ear and out the other as Reborn strode away, his cell phone pressed firmly to his ear. The continuous ring to his employer's personal phone pulsed annoyingly in his ear.

He was just nearing the end of the rope to his patience when the receiver was finally lifted. A lazy voice greeted him in Italian and Reborn grit his teeth. He bit his tongue to hide his impatience. He missed the question as he was distracted with the thoughts of behaving, but was rewarded when it was repeated.

"Ciao, amico, how can I assist you?" The tone was slightly playful, though the sleepiness was quite evident within it.

The question in itself was harmless but Reborn knew better. He weighed his options; should he tell the truth, or should he just quit the case? He thought about these choices for a few more moments before he responded. His choice would certainly test the tense waters of this business relationship.

"It's going to be extremely fucking complicated- I just want to ensure that you are aware of this fact before I continue."

There was a slight pause, and then a rustle of clothing. An exasperated sigh fell onto Reborn's ears as his phone companion began to speak- the earlier playfulness abandoned in the stead of a more serious, professional tone.

"How complicated, exactly? You don't seem too happy about the details you have yet to share with me."

Before Reborn could stop himself, the words fell from his lips.

"Oh, I'm plenty happy finding one of the missing children dead in an alley. I'm over here shitting rainbows and snorting sunshine."

He clicked his tongue in the silence that followed shortly after his snarky remark. The steady, patient breathing on the other line the melody to his mantra of, 'I'm so fired. I am so utterly, completely, totally fired.' The words looping through his thoughts, until they were pulled to an abrupt halt.

He had been pleasantly surprised to hear that a chuckle had been the sound to break his chain of thought.

"I'm glad to see that you genuinely care about children, and what can become of them when their identities are uncovered."

There was a pause, and the shift in the tone of voice was that from the previous gentle praise to a strong, biting tone.

"I trust, that you now know what must be done?"

Reborn tilted his fedora lower, his thoughts clambering together as he tried to process the next move.

"Si, Directore."

There was a light huff of approval, and Reborn could just envision the approving smirk of his Director. There was a small salutation which was concluded with a click, and the phone line went dead.

Reborn sighed, pocketing his cell phone. He placed his hands into his pockets and leaned backwards slightly, taking in the dimly lighted night sky. He shivered slightly before he walked back to the side of the deputy sheriff, withdrawing his personal contact card and placing it into the hand of the deputy.

"Call me when you are about to start the autopsy. I want-no, I need to know everything that had happened to this boy."

The deputy nodded, his eyes wide as he stared up at the black clad man. Reborn then paused, his face becoming deadly serious as he leaned his face closer to the other, his shoulders hunching as his tone dropped an octave.

"Withhold any information from me, and it will be your ass. Do I make myself clear?"

A nervous nod of his head, and stammered agreement were the responses, and Reborn seemed happy with them. The last words in which Reborn had grasped as he walked away were a rushed,

"H-hai Detective-san!"

He strut away from the scene, his mind wandering as he walked. Reality slipped in and the fedora clad detective then waved off his nagging thoughts. He would submit a full report to his Director in the morning. Tonight, however, he needed a drink; a strong one at that.

_(Illuminate)_

Yamamoto and his father had insisted on walking Tsuna back to his home; a feat that the brunette was thankful for. It was well into dusk, and the previous events that had made the two boys uncomfortable was a reason for the adult in the trio to agree in accompanying the small youth home.

The sushi chef would not take 'no' as an answer, and he saw the relief on the brunette's face as he finally accepted. As they had neared the orphanage, Tsuna felt the most uncomfortable nagging in the pit of his stomach. Tsuna's brows furrowed, and he was becoming progressively curious as each step brought him closer to his doorstep.

When he reached the threshold of his home, it felt vacant. He bid his pleasantries to his friend and his father, and turned towards the door. He felt the handle was cold in his grasp, and a sudden feeling of dread pulled him through it. He was greeted by silence, the buried nightmare in his subconscious releasing figments of ghostly laughter, almost in mocking as he pushed the door open. His breath was caught in his throat when he was greeted not with the smiling faces of his young surrogate siblings, but a sad expression was teeming through the walls.

Just within the house, he saw Mia-san seated in the hallway, her face solemn. She brightened only slightly when she saw Tsuna, but her expression darkened considerably once more. As if the hope of seeing someone else in his place had been shattered in moments. There were no pitter patter of little feet, and for once Tsuna was happy that the children were calm.

His gaze swept over his caretaker, and he felt his jaw snap together tightly. Her eyes were puffed slightly, and Tsuna deduced that she had been crying, a numbing pulse of pain started in his heart as he dropped his book bag and found himself closing his arms around her shoulders. She tensed, surprised at the sudden affection, but eventual relaxed into the touch of her young ward. Her hand swept upwards and pat the soft brunette locks gently. Tsuna's arms only tightened when a heart wrenching sob shook the little elderly woman.

"Mia-san..what...what happened?" His voice was hesitant, he had never had to console an adult before. Children, much like Lambo's age, quite often; but never Mia. She shook her head, her grasp clenching onto his jacket sleeve as she cried silently. Tsuna's expression fell, but he continued to sooth circles in the woman's back before she pushed at his chest. He pulled back slightly, and then got down one one knee and looked up at his caretaker.

"Mia-san.." His voice was borderline begging; and Mia turned her head, and placed her face in her hands.

"Byakuran is missing, Tsuna... he left this morning, and, and he never came home."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he clutched the wall for support. Byakuran was the eldest at the orphanage. Being 16 and not being adopted, the male had opted to remaining in the home permanently, finding odd jobs to do to assist the other wards. He remembered seeing the hyper active male just hours ago, his usual tendencies of grinning and steaming up the bathroom with a late shower.

"It..it's too early to worry, Mia-san.. maybe he just took an extra shift and forgot to mention it." Tsuna tilted his head and offered a weak smile to the woman. She mirrored the motion as she dried her tears on her sleeve. The words a false sense of security to them both. The bad feeling in Tsuna's stomach pulsed once more at the sight of the small smile on Mia's lips, but he dismissed it.

"Ah, y-yes. That's it.. he should be home early morning then.. Yes. Thank you Tsu-chan." She squeezed his shoulder as she lifted herself off the chair. She waddled down the hallway and then spoke over her shoulder.

"Dinner is in the icebox if you're hungry, little one. This old woman needs to rest her bones. Forgive me, ne?"

Tsuna nodded stiffly as he brushed the dirt from his knees. He retrieved his book bag and wandered into the kitchen. He emptied his bag and mindlessly began his homework, the letters and numbers merging together. The pencil marks on his worksheet suddenly smudged, and the simple act brought the young boy over the edge. His eyes overflowing with pent up emotion. He wiped furiously at the droplets, shaking his head and looking up at the ceiling blankly, the liquid salt freely sliding down his cheeks. He bit back a choked sob as he titled his head forward.

A small noise startled him and he turned around quickly in his chair. His eyes widened, and he fought the tears back as a familiar puff of black hair tugged on his shirt. He bit the inner portion of his lip to stop the trembling as he looked down at the child.

"Ne, Lambo, what are you doing up so late?"

He tried to make his tone cheerful, as he chewed the end of his pencil nervously. The child looked up at Tsuna, his wide green eyes looking right through him. He reached his hands up and made the 'up' motion with his fingers. Tsuna immediately melted and picked up the sleepy child, and found the small arms wrapped around his neck as the child nuzzled into his chest.

"Tsu-nii shouldn't cry. He's a strong big kid, not like the little ones." The tired voice was cut in half in it's rant by a wide yawn. Tsuna's eyes closed as he rocked the tiny child. His thoughts wrapping around the words that Lambo had said. He shook his head in sadness, a child at this age should be hyper active, not serious with the burden of reality. He sneered at himself bitterly; oh the irony.

He pat the thick head of hair before cradling Lambo against him. He gave a secondary glance at the papers on the table before he shook his head, his gaze venturing to the half lidded pair of eyes that looked up at him. He smiled slightly and then stood up from his chair. His footsteps soft as he walked up the stairs to the nursery room. He shuffled in and made his way through the rows of beds to Lambo's. He pulled the cow print sheets up to the child's chin and gave the head one more pat before he shuffled out. He closed the door quietly after he turned the night light on for the children, a soft smile on his face.

His thoughts wandered back to Byakuran. Where on earth was he? He frowned, his path becoming strayed as he stopped himself outside of Mia-san's door. He heard murmured words before he thought against bidding her a goodnight. An awkward twang of anxiousness welled up within him, and he found the need to leave quickly. He had then turned on his heel and strode down the stairs and made a bee line for the kitchen. He packed away his supplies before climbing them once more. His footsteps were feeling heavier and heavier as he reached his bedroom. He flipped on the light before beginning to strip down. His pyjamas looking so welcoming as he reversed his usual routine.

He opted to skip brushing his teeth as he turned off the light and slid into bed, his head now pounding. The cool surface of the pillow allowed the soothing temperature to settle into his hot face and neck, the dried lines of tears felt tight on his skin as he widened his eyes before he closed them.

His dreams filled with fear and the face of a terrified, motionless white haired male, painted in the color red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinkie's Part: Finally another update! Sorry for the long wait, my muse alluded me. Danced right before my nose and laughed when I tried to decipher the words.**

**Without further adeiu;**

**Onward**

**xx**

**Chapter: Realizations are Merely Subjectory**

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

A clock on the wall innocently went along it's business in alerting the person viewing it what time it happened to be. However, this clock was personified- it's hands holding out a single digit as each tick made the head tilt to one side and then the other. Malcious grin spread wide upon broze coloured lips as amber eyes fought to forget this dream.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

His gut feeling was telling him loud and clear that whatever occured before his eyes was not something he would want to view; but the male was unable to avert his gaze as the scene unfolded. Large, red tinted cloth was spread out on a cold surface, the imaginary chill almost realistic as Tsuna hudled himself into his arms. The cloth twitched, and a pale hand broke out from under the surface. The hand was attatched to a bruised wrist, and another hand peeked out. The cloth shifted ever so slightly as fingers curled back, exposing one bloodshot, though rather recognizable, violet eye. Tsuna was no fool; the message in those eyes was clearly written in fear.

Even in this dream did those eyes do unspeakable things to the brunette male. He cringed as he watched those white eyebrows as they shot up in expectancy, as if he could so something to stop the pain. As if he was being begged to stop the madness. Words formed on the weak white haired teens lips, but before Tsuna could decipher them, everything stopped still. A door flung open, and thire silent reunion was cut short- the screams of Byakuran ripping Tsuna from his slumber.

(Release)

A set of tired, black eyes viciously scanned through new documents. Calloused hands ran through inky locks and rested on a chin in fists. A cup of espresso was settled near his elbow, and obsidian eyes blinked upwards and barely registered the smiling face of the cafe's barista. His lips ghosted up in an appreciative manner, before slumping back down into their original state.

Hands itched to write, and the cellular device in the breast pocket of the suit suddenly held a much heavier weight.

He scanned the documents once more, before he sighed in defeat. He lifted the smooth device from his pocket, and slowly punched in the numbers on the keypad. He waited for the dial tone to pick up, and then counted down from ten.

When his silent counting proceeded down to the numeral six, there was a responding click. A gentle voice lifted into the detective's ears, and it took all that the man had not to furrow his brows and drop his tough-guy exterior.

"Hello? This is Mia from the Optomist Orphange- how can I help you?"

The man cleared his throat, and spoke his next words carefully;

"Mia-san, my name is Reborn- I am an investigator and I have some unfortunate news."

There was a silence on the other line, and then a timid response was laced with tight control.

"What do you need to tell me...please- don't take too much time, my frail, old heart cannot hold out."

The man clicked his tongue in response, before he shrugged his shoulders and dropped his voice even lower;

"Ma'am, there was an incident involving one of your boys- Byakuran's shoe was found near the body of a student from his high school. Ma'am, I think he's been kidnapped."

Silence greeted him, and then he heard an uncanny wail. He grit his teeth, and agreed to meet with the owner of the choked back tears.

(Complication)

Tsuna sat upright in his bed, sweat pouring through his body at alarming speeds. He wiggled out of his bedsheets and threw off his bed clothes. He felt sick, sticky and incredibly cold. He made his way down the hall in his long boxers, not caring about the stares he received from the other children in the orphanage.

He pressed himself against the shared bathroom door, and then slowly retreated inside. He was lucky that it was almost empty, save for one shower in use. Tsuna dragged himself over to one of the stalls and wrenched the water tap on. Hot water spilled out onto his body, but the scalding temperature did nothing about the seemingly permanent chill on his spine.

He brought his hand back, and pressed two fingers to the base of his neck, and repeated the gesture. The chill only intensified, and Tsuna shut the curain to his shower stall. He turned the tap all the way in heat, and slowly, the discomfort he felt in his hear tbegan to melt away.

He had dreamt of Byakuran- his older brother figure, and had seen unspeakable things happening to the gentle male. The fear he had seen written in those violet eyes, screamed at something within Tsuna to awaken; but there was a barrier around his brain, that would not let him push any further than he was right now.

In frustration, the brunette male punched the grimy tile within the shower, until his knuckles were bruised. He peeled off his boxers and let them fall to the floor in a wet slap, before contiuning to cleanse himself.

He had taken several precautions to remain cheerful, even if only for Mia's sake. The gentle old woman was someone he had come to care for, and he did not want to worry her even more.

As he stepped from the shower, holding in every emotion known to man; he strode over to the towel closet and wrapped a towel around his small waist. Tsuna wiped the mirror clean of condensation, and looked at himseld intently. He pushed and prodded at the new bags that had collected under his eyes. He sighed, pressing cool fingertips to the skin, hoping to soothe the angry purple lines. Tsuna made haste then to brush his teeth and run a comb through his hair.

His journey through the hallway was stopped abrupt by many heads of hair peering down the stairs. Tsuna gently moved bodies until he, too, sat on the first step and listened like the rest.

Oh, Mia-san was on the phone; wait, why was her voice breaking? Was that a sob? Tsuna stood quickly, a tiny head of black hair clinging to his side as he tore down the stairs, capturing a sobbing old woman in his arms as he hugged her. The silent cries wracking through the frail form as cold, calloused hands clutched his underdeveloped biceps.

"T-Tsuna... t-take Lambo, upsta-i-irs. We... we will talk later."

The amber-eyed male obligied, albeit reluctantly, and cradled the small, sniffling child in his arms and proceeded back the way he came. It was safe to say that he would not be going to school today.

He sighed, placing the children in their respective rooms, and closed the heavy doors to deter prying ears and eyes. He had tried his best to put on a stern face for the younger children. But the teary eyed innocence could only be dealt with to a certain degree.

Tsuna locked the door and slowly made his way back down the stairs. His heart heavy as he rounded the kitched corner and spotted Mia sitting at the table. Her white blouse was wrinkled, and she looked so frail. Tsuna made his way around the table, and saw directly in front of her. His hands overlapped hers, and she looked up. Her expression was so broken, and it tore Tsuna up inside.

It had only been hours ago he had tried to console this woman, to let her know that everything would be alright. But now, looking at her face, he felt as though he had failed her in the most unpleasant way. Mia looked up at Tsuna with greif ridden eyes, the silver shade hald lidden by the grey tinted skin. Her hand found the warmth of his cheek as she breathed in steadily- trying to be strong even though she looked as though she may break at any moment.

"Byakuran- has gone missing. They found his shoe, and it was covered in blood."

The words went rushing in to Tsuna's ears. The pounding of his heart something he was not used to. He slid into his chair, and found his throat felt constricted.

"That... that can't be.."

Mia nodded slowly, her grasp tightening on his fingers. He looked at the ground, his eyes glazing over,

"They mistook the body at the crime scene as his, but it was another one of his classmates...Tsuna..are you listening to me... Tsuna..."

The petite teen found himself on the floor, his arms cradling his torso as he shook, rocking himself back and forth. This could not be happening... this could not be happening. Admist the mental breakdown, there was a soft tapping at the front door, time seemed to stand still as Mia stood, shuffling towards the entry way. Tsuna looked up, eyes wide and fearful, as the door swung open and invited in the manifestation of death itself.

Cloaked in black from head to toe, stood an oddly familiar man. He tipped his hat in greeting, but made no further notion to remove it. Beside him stood a gentle looking man, who strode over to the panicing teen. His hand was extended, and the careful smile on his face was welcoming enough. Tsuna's eye twitched as he pulled his cold form from the ground, and allowed this stranger to lead him into the living room.

The man seemed to want to ask him questions about his old brother figure, but his mouth refused to open. The cup of hot chocolate he had been handed previously by Mia-san, was now cold- and the disappointed sigh from the man before him let him know the questioning was finished for the day.

He did not see even the shadow of the oddly familair man in black- but something told him that he would be seeing much more of this person. His gut was on fire, and his intuition was going off like a fourth of July celebration in America. He peered out the window, the sky telling the story of Tsuna's heart- depicted in the tones of grey, and it was raining.


End file.
